Bet Is A Bet
by kurorenji
Summary: [1shoot] [YunJae/AU/Drama/Fluff/Romance/School Life] Summary: "Don't judge a book by the cover." Unexpected bet that will change their lives.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Bet Is a Bet**

**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Genre : AU, fluff, romance, drama, school life**

**Length this chapter : 20 pages MsW**

* * *

'**Duk..duk..duk..'**

Suara pantulan bola bisa terdengar di tengah-tengah lapangan bola basket. Permainan _3 on 3_ yang sering dilakukan anak laki-laki setelah jam pulang sekolah melepas penat setelah seharian belajar di sekolah menjadi sangat populer.

Warna kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari sore membuat semua tubuh para pemain berkeringat. Keringat mengalir perlahan dari pelipis wajah hingga ke panggal dagu dan menetes di ujungnya. Baju yang sudah basah oleh keringat sudah menempel pada tubuh para pemain yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh atletis sempurna yang membuat gadis-gadis menjerit histeris melihatnya. Terutama pada seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut hitam tebal dan memiliki wajah tampan sempurna yang merupakan bintang basket di sekolahnya. Semua orang selalu mengagumi kesempurnaannya yang seperti taka da cela. Jeritan gadis-gadis bisa terdengar membahana di lapangan basket ketika memberikan semangat pada laki-laki itu.

"Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!"

Kedua tim saling berusaha untuk mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk saat ini, lawan dari tim Yunho memimpin 2 poin. Waktu yang semakin menipis membuat tim Yunho berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Hey Jung~! Kupikir ini saat-saat dimana The _Almighty_ Jung Yunho terkalahkan, hum?" ucap salah satu lawan tim Yunho ketika dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Yunho yang sedang men-_dribble_ bola. Yunho menatap lawannya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Oh~ kupikir kau yang harus bersiap-siap kehilangan _Ferrari_ kesayanganmu itu, Yoochunie?" jawab Yunho sambil berusaha melewati orang itu. Namun, orang itu tak menyerah begitu saja, dia tetap memblok tubuh Yunho.

"_Loser."_ gumam Yunho kemudian ia menerobos melewati pertahanan orang itu yang sedikit melonggar ketika ia sengaja membenturkan bahunya pada orang itu.

Yunho men-_dribble_ bolanya semakin mendekati ring. Namun, masih ada 2 orang tim lawan yang menjaga ring mereka. Ia hanya menyeringai kemudia berjalan 3 langkah semakin mendekati ring dan seperti akan melompat melakukan _lay-up._ Kedua orang itu pun melompat dan berusaha memblok bola yang akan dimasukkan Yunho. Namun ternyata Yunho tidak jadi melompat, melainkan melemparkan bola ke samping kiri dimana teman satu timnya sudah menunggu operan bola dari Yunho.

"YA! Yunho_ hyung_ kau lempar kemana bolanya?!" teman satu tim Yunho berteriak kesal ketika melihat bola yang dioper padanya melambung tinggi di atas kepala. Sepertinya Yunho tidak bisa mengontrol tenaganya dalam posisi setengah melompat itu.

'**Dak!'**

Bola basket itu berhasil mendarat tepat di wajah seseorang yang sedang melewati lapangan basket sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah yang membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur bersama buku-bukunya.

Yunho terkejut ketika melihat bolanya mengenai seseorang. Dengan cepat, ia berlari kearah orang itu untuk membantunya dan meminta maaf. Namun langkah Yunho terhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang terkena bolanya.

"Aish!" orang itu mengeluh ketika wajahnya terasa sakit akibat hantaman bola basket. Kacamata berbingkai tebal hitam yang ia pakai, retak. Orang itu menggelengkan kepala yang terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang perlahan keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menyentuh cairan hangat yang mengalir perlahan dari hidungnya itu menggunakan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Mata hitam dan besar orang itu melihat cairan yang terasa hangat, kental, dan berwarna merah di jari-jarinya. Ia membelalakan mata horror kemudian pingsan seketika karena terkejut.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Well.._ sepertinya permainan kita sedikit tertunda." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan suara baritonnya yang serak pada Yunho yang berdiri di samping salah satu temoat tidur di ruang UKS dengan seseorang yang terbaring diatasnya tak sadarkan diri dan sebuah tisu yang digulung-gulung tersumbat di salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Aish! Kenapa dia harus berada di waktu yang tidak tepat dan di tempat yang salah?! _This nerdy!" _gumam Yunho kesal sambil mengacak rambut hitam tebalnya. Orang yang berdiri dibelakang Yunho hanya menatap sosok tak berdosa dan tak berdaya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur UKS dengan tisu yang tersumbat di lubang hidungnya dengan tatapan simpati.

"_Poor_ Kim Jaejoong." Ucap orang itu sedikit tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho hanya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Ia paling tidak suka dengan orang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur UKS dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan itu. Ia paling anti jika harus berhubungan dengan Si _Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong bagaikan bumi dan langit. _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho yang selalu perpenampilan modis dan _fresh look_ dibandingkan dengan _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong yang selalu perpenampilan _old look_ dengan baju kedodoran dan kemeja sekolah yang kancing teratasnya selalu dikancingkan.

Yunho tahu kalau ia berada di posisi bersalah, namun ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja jika ia harus meminta maaf pada seseorang seperti Jaejoong. Tidak.. harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan hal itu.

"Yoochun, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yunho akhirnya pada sahabatnya itu. Untuk apa Yunho pusing-pusing memikirkan permintaan maaf pada orang seperti Kim Jaejoong, huh? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong berakhir tragis di UKS sekolahnya akibat keusilan teman-temannya. Dari sejarah yang Yunho tahu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang meminta maaf padanya. Begitu pula dengan sikap Jaejoong yang selalu tidak pernah peduli jika semua orang menjahili atau mengganggunya. _Well,_ kalau begitu Yunho pun bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Ya, kau tidak akan menunggunya hingga sadarkan diri? Setidaknya kau meminta maaf padanya. Kau beruntung karena hidungnya tidak sampai patah." Ucap Yoochun menahan Yunho untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari UKS.

"Tidak.. harga diriku tidak mengijinkannya, Yoochun ah. Lagipula aku yakin dia akan melupakan kejadian ini." Jawab Yunho enteng.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelas alis matanya heran, namun kemudian ia berdecak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yunho. Ia sangat mengerti situasinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan suatu permainan yang sangat menarik. Ia menyeringai pada Yunho yang membuat laki-laki idaman gadis satu sekolah itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"_Mwoya?"_ tanya Yunho tiba-tiba merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan baginya.

"_Hey, let's play!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seseorang membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan mata hitam dan besar yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih pucat itu hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi berada di pinggir lapangan basket ketika dirinya melewati lapangan itu. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di ruang UKS yang sangat familiar ketika ruangan berbau karbol itu selalu menjadi tempat langganannya karena semua kecerobohannya dan keusilan orang-orang yang selalu mengerjainya yang tak jarang membuat dirinya terluka. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Ah~ kau sudah sadar Jaejoongie~?" tanya _songsaenim_ petugas UKS.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala pada yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Atau pusing?" lanjut _songsaenim_ sambil mengecek kondisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Uhm.. sedikit pusing." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang serak karena baru bangun dari fase istirahatnya itu.

"Tidak apa, itu bukan hal yang serius. Tidak ada luka dalam di kepalamu. Minum obat aspirin juga sudah bisa sembuh." Jawab _songsaenim_ sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong. " –ah! Sepertinya pendarahanmu sudah berhenti." lanjutnya sambil mengambil tisu yang tersumbat di lubang hidung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan membelalak horror ketika melihat tisu yang dipenuhi oleh darahnya di pegang oleh _songsaenim_. Ia hanya bisa mengernyit ngeri.

"Tenang saja, hidungmu tidak patah." Ucap _songsaenim_ seolah mengerti dari ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap _songsaenim _dengan mata dan besarnya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja. _Songsaenim_ tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang menandakan ia tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

"_Ne.. songsaenim, kamsahamnida."_ Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda rasa terimakasihnya.

"_Ne~ gwaenchanayo~_ itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai petugas UKS. Nah, lebih baik kau segera pulang. Sudah hampir malam dan ya.. aku ingin pulang juga." Ucap _songsaenim_ pada Jaejoong dan berbisik padanya di akhir kalimat. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah_ songsaenim_-nya.

"_Ne._ Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu tertahan di sini karena harus menungguku dan selalu merepotkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan sepatunya. Ia gemengambil kacamata berbingkai tebal hitam miliknya yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia memakainya kemudian mengerang pelan ketika melihat sebuah retakan di lensa kanan.

"Hahaha~ ya setidaknya dengan seringnya kau datang ke UKS, aku jadi ada teman disini." Jawab _songsaenim_ sambil membereskan peralatan kerjanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan _songsaenim_-nya. Ya, setidaknya ia masih diterima di sini –selain di perpustakaan.

"Ah, apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau matamu sangat indah dan mempesona? Sayang sekali kalau matamu itu harus kau sembunyikan di balik kacamata. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba lensa kontak? Lagipula, sekarang kacamatamu itu retak." Ucap _songsaenim_ pada Jaejoong yang sudah akan meninggalkan ruang UKS. Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menolehkan kepala menatap _songsaenim_ dengan mata besar dan hitam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal miliknya. Perlahan, semburat rona merah terlihat dikedua pipi yang putih pucat itu ketika seseorang memuji matanya.

"_Aigo~_ kau ini menggemaskan sekali! _Aish! _Rasanya aku ingin melakukan _make over_ pada penampilanmu yang… _nerdy_ itu." Ucap_ songsaenim_ pada Jaejoong sambil mencubit kedua pipinya yang memerah karena gemas. Jaejoong melepas tangan _songsaenim_ dipipinya kemudian menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu _songsaenim_, lagipula aku lebih nyaman dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. _" –annyeong songsaenim."_ lanjutnya sambil menoleh pada _songsaenim_ dan tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Hhaah~ kalau saja Joongie sadar betapa sangat menariknya penampilan dia, jika dia melepas _image nerdy-_nya itu." Keluh songsaenim sambil menghela nafasnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong hanya mengeluhkan betapa sialnya ia sore tadi hingga harus terbaring tak berdaya di ruang UKS hingga malam tiba, dan lebih sialnya lagi, hal yang membuat dirinya seperti itu adalah orang yang dikaguminya secara diam-diam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho.

Ia mengerang kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi sore karena itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan baginya. Rasanya sangat begitu tidak keren ketika ia jatuh pingsan karena hantaman bola saat Jung Yunho bermain di lapangan basket. Ia pikir, ia bisa mengagumi betapa kerennya Jung Yunho ketika sedang bermain basket sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah bola oren melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam wajahnya hingga jatuh pingsan di hadapan orang yang paling ia kagumi.

Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar tidak keren.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir sambil memeluk buku-buku yang tadi dipinjam di perpustakaan dan mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika menyadari keadaan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Membuat bulu kuduk di tenguk lehernya sedikit merinding.

"Hey." Seseorang memanggilnya ketika Jaejoong melewati gerbang sekolah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada mobil _sport_ mewah import berwarna hitam yang jika ia tidak salah ingat itu adalah mobil _Lamborghini limited edition!_

Jaejoong hampir menjatuhkan buku-bukunya ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya.

Jung Yunho!

Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho sekarang. Terlebih lagi dengan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakkan. Ia semakin panik ketika Yunho berjalan mendekatinya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata kemudian menatap Yunho dari balik kacamata bingkai hitamnya yang retak.

"Huh?"

Yunho tertawa pelan melihat wajah kebingungan Jaejoong. "Sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tadi sore, akan kuantar kau pulang." Ucap Yunho lagi. Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan sepatah katapun, Yunho sudah menarik lengannya dan mendekati mobil mewah yang bisa membuat orang biasa merasa sakit hati dengan harganya itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala dan memegang erat sabuk pengaman yang menyilang di depan tubuhnya. Rasa gugup sudah menyelimutinya selama ia berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Jung Yunho dengan sang pemilik mobil sebagai _driver-_nya yang duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong, itu sudah cukup membuat laki-laki berkacamata bingkai tebal itu tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Sepertinya ia sangat fokus menyetir. Hanya suara seksi _rap_ Uknow di lagu Mirotic yang terdengar dari mobil mewah itu. _From all of songs, why Mirotic?!_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Kalau seandainya bisa, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan langsung melompat dari dalam mobil itu sebelum ia melakukan hal gila pada Yunho.

" –hey Jaejoong!" suara baritone Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang _blank._ Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar, " –aku memanggilmu daritadi." Lanjut Yunho.

"_Ah, ne.. mianhae."_ Lirih Jaejoong menunduk –merasa sangat malu. Ia memukul dan menampar wajahnya sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Oh Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri.

"Alamat rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yunho lagi setelah 2 kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong. Namun tak ada respon dari laki-laki _nerdy _itu yang membuat Yunho mau tidak mau sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya –katakan saja, berteriak.

"Apartemen _Grand Intercontinental Seoul Parnas."_ Jawab Jaejoong pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun cukup jelas di telinga Yunho ketika suara lembut dan melodis Hero yang bernyanyi _Crazy Love_ mengalun dari DVD playernya. Ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Setahunya, _Grand Intercontinental Seoul Parnas_ adalah apartemen mewah di salah satu kawasan Gangnam distrik. Yunho tidak tahu jika Jaejoong adalah orang kaya seperti dirinya.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen itu?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Aniya~_ maksudku, rumahku ada di jalan kecil di belakang apartemen mewah itu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan tidak ada rasa curiga. Yah, setidaknya jika Jaejoong memang orang kaya seperti dirinya, ia bisa sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya yang _nerdy_ itu.

"_Ok, arasseo."_ Jawab Yunho, " –dan maaf kacamatamu jadi retak seperti itu. Aku akan menggantinya." Lanjut Yunho ketika melihat kacamata Jaejoong yang retak.

"_Ani.._ tidak perlu. Aku masih punya kacamata cadangan di rumah." Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Uhm."

"Sungguh? Tapi aku ingin menggantinya sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Yunho bersikeras.

"_Aniya.._ sungguh. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan." Jawab Jaejoong yakin. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Yunho hanya karena masalah kacamatanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin aku menggantinya. Tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku akan benar-benar menggantinya."

"_Aniyo.. gwaenchana." _Jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dan terus menunduk. Ia sungguh tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia hanya berduaan saja dengan orang yang selama ini di kaguminya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi ketika _The Almighty_ Jung Yunho berbicara dengan _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong.

"Ah –aku turun disini saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pinggir jalan. Yunho langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan yang di tunjuk Jaejoong. "–uhm.. terimakasih Yunho-ssi." lanjut Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Yunho tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan formal Jaejoong.

"Hahaha kau ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak perlu formal seperti itu padaku. Lagipula, kita seumuran 'kan? Panggil saja Yunho." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursi penumpang.

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepala dan semburat rona merah terlihat dipipinya yang putih. Ia mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengatakan apapun, kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk segera turun dari sana sebelum senyum lebar yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi akan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot dimata Yunho. Namun, belum sempat ia keluar dari mobil, seseorang menahan lengan kanannya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanya kenapa ia memegang lengannya seperti itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi begitu. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya secara reflek menahan lengan Jaejoong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya ingin menyentuh laki-laki berkulit putih itu.

Jaejoong pun tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Ia menatap mata coklat almond Yunho di balik kacamatanya yang retak. Membuat Yunho bisa melihat mata besar dan hitam yang tersembunyi di balik lensa tebal yang ternyata merefleksikan cahaya rembulan dengan sempurna. Mata hitam yang terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona.

Seolah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan lengan Jaejoong.

"Ah.." Yunho bingung harus berkata apa. Jaejoong masih berada di dalam mobil karena sepertinya Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan ia menunggunya, " –ha –hati-hati, _ne?" _lanjut Yunho sedikit gugup. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum padanya. Yunho mengerlingkan mata pada jalanan di hadapannya. Merasa aneh ketika melihat senyuman Jaejoong.

"_Ne, gomawo."_ Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya sebelum ia keluar dari dalam mobil Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu, dengan cepat Yunho menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya.

"_Oh my God~~"_ ucap Jaejoong terduduk lemas di atas trotoar ketika mobil mewah Yunho sudah melaju dan melesat di jalan raya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aish! Kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho bersikap seperti itu?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Bibir merah cherry nya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lebar, " –tapi setidaknya dia tahu namaku! Oh Tuhan, dia tahu namaku meskipun aku belum memperkenalkan diri‼ Sepertinya aku cukup 'terkenal' juga di sekolah. Yay!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang melengking karena terlalu senang dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _lobby Grand Intercontinental Seoul Parnas _sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan asal.

Yunho memegang stirnya erat-erat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan detak jantung normal. Perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan ketika tidak sengaja melihat mata Jaejoong di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal hitam yang retak itu tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aish! Yoochun kau harus membayarnya!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Setelah kejadian dimana Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri dan mengalami pendarahan di hidungnya, dan juga malam dimana Yunho yang mengantar Jaejoong pulang, entah mengapa sekarang Yunho jadi sering mendekati dan berada di sekitar Jaejoong jika mereka berada di sekolah.

Pada awalnya, Jaejoong merasa risih dengan keberadaan Yunho karena perbedaan mereka yang sangat kontras. Orang-orang di sekolah tak jarang berbisik dan bergosip ketika mereka sedang bersama. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa senang karena orang yang ia kagumi ingin berteman dengannya dan tidak mempermasalahkan dengan penampilan dan statusnya yang selalu jadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya. Bahkan Yunho tidak peduli jika orang-orang mulai menggosipkan mereka. Setidaknya, ia berpikir naïf seperti itu.

Hari Sabtu adalah jadwal Jaejoong untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan ia berencana untuk pergi ke sana. Ia sudah bersiap-siap. Hari ini ia mengenakan _sweater_ coklat berbahan rajut yang terlihat agak kedodoran di tubuhnya yang ramping dan juga celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kedua kaki jenjangnya, lalu tidak lupa dengan _sneakers_ putihnya. Rambut hitamnya masih terlihat berantakan karena belum di sisir.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bayangan yang terpantul di cermin seukuran tinggi tubuhnya. Hanya berpenampilan sederhana seperti itu saja aura _gorgeous_ dan _sexy_ dari dirinya selalu terpancar. Ia mengerang kesal karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan sosok asli itu tanpa kacamata bingkai tebal dan _fashion old look_ nya.

Jaejoong selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya kalau ternyata seorang _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan sosok aslinya yang begitu mempesona. Perpaduan antara tampan, cantik, seksi, dan seduktif itu menyatu dengan begitu ekstrim.

Ia menyembunyikan jati diri yang sesungguhnya bukan karena ia ingin menipu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin orang memandangnya karena status dan juga penampilannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa embel-embel status keluarganya. Ia ingin orang berteman dan dekat dengannya bukan karena penampilan dan juga statusnya.

_Well,_ dan itu terbukti karena orang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena yang mereka tahu, Kim Jaejoong adalah Si Culun yang tidak berstatus. Ia benci dengan orang-orang yang seperti itu. Membenci orang-orang yang berpikir bahwa penampilan dan status adalah segalanya, terutama orang-orang yang memanfaatkannya.

"Aish! Ini terlalu mencolok." gumam Jaejoong sambil melepas _sweater_ nya dan mencari sebuah kemeja putih di dalam lemari pakainnya yang terisi penuh oleh pakaian-pakaian _branded._

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia memakai kemeja putih itu dan tidak lupa untuk mengancingkan kancing teratasnya. Ia mengambil kacamatanya yang berbingkai tebal berwana coklat. Ya, karena kacamatanya yang berbingkai hitam itu sudah retak. Padahal ia sangat menyukai kacamata itu. Tidak lupa, ia mengganti juga celana jeans hitamnya dengan celana bahan kedodoran berwarna hitam. Lalu ia pun mengganti _sneakers_ nya dengan sepatu pantofel hitam.

Jaejoong menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin kemudian tersenyum puas melihat penampilan _old look_ nya yang terlihat begitu _nerd_. Aura culun itu terasa begitu kental darinya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan –di belah tengah dan memberinya sedikit minyak untuk memberikan efek lepek pada rambutnya yang hitam itu.

"_Well, this is the nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lebar pada bayangannya kemudian ia mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Bersiap meninggalkan apartemen mewah yang selama ini ia tinggali sendiri ketika kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya tinggal di _New York._

Jaejoong memilih untuk menaiki bus dibandingkan _subway._ Ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat tiba di perpustakaan kota karena di hari libur seperti ini, ia ingin menikmati suasana kota.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte terdekat sambil sedikit bersenandung dengan suaranya yang mengalun merdu dan melodis, hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa pemilik mobil _sport_ mewah itu.

"Hey Jaejoong, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka jendela mobilnya. Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah tampan Yunho dengan senyum menawan ada di dalamnya.

"Uhm.. perpustakaan kota." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya.

"Bahkan di hari liburpun kau masih belajar. Kau benar-benar menakutkan." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

Memangnya salah kalau orang belajar? Ish~ pikir Jaejoong.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut denganku? Maksudku, kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti penuh harap.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika Yunho bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Jaejoong memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sedang tidak berusaha untuk menipunya.

"Ayolah Jaejoong, aku akan mentraktirmu." Tawar Yunho lagi. _" –pleaaaase?"_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tawaran Yunho karena saat ini ia benar-benar ingin belajar ketika ujian akhir semester sebentar lagi, tapi sepertinya melakukan penolakan seperti apapun, Yunho akan tetap memaksanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai ketika Jaejoong menerima ajakannya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil kemudian duduk di dalamnya sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari samping dan tertawa pelan ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin culun.

"_Waeyo?"_ tanya Jaejoong ketika mendengar suara tawa kecil Yunho. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

"_Aniyo."_

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa adanya rasa gugup seperti pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Yunho. Setelah beberapa lama Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya, perlahan-lahan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho dan mulai bisa melakukan perbincangan dengannya. Meskipun ia masih saja malu-malu untuk menatap wajah Yunho. Tapi _well, _setidaknya atmosfer di sekitar mereka sudah tidak kaku seperti dulu.

Yunho terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Uuhhm.. mungkin _mall."_ Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

_Mall?_ Untuk apa mereka kesana? Karena menurutnya _mall_ tidak ada tempat menarik yang bisa di kunjungi kecuali bagi orang-orang yang ingin berbelanja. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya. Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka pergi ke _mall _dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menghabiskan uang dan membeli barang-barang yang tidak perlu di beli_._ Semua barang-barang dan pakaian_ branded _yang ia punya pun adalah pemberian _omma_ dan _nuna_ nya yang selalu berkeliling dunia. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang kaya.

Setelah tiba di dalam _mall,_ Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toko-toko dimana di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang _branded_ yang tidak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong. _Chanel, Guess, Louis Vuitton, Hermes, Gucci, Prada, Burberry, Armani , D&G_, _DKNY,_ dan masih banyak lagi barang _branded_ yang tidak terhitung itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memegang tali tas selempang belel yang menyilang di depan dadanya. Memperhatikan Yunho yang sepertinya sibuk mencari pakaian, sepatu, tas, dan lain-lainnya. Ehm, tidak menyangka jika Yunho adalah tipe yang suka berbelanja seperti itu? Pikir Jaejoong cukup terkejut juga.

Para pegawai toko memperhatikan Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, seperti terganggu dengan penampilannya yang culun itu. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola mata di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya.

"Hey, coba ini semua." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan barang-barang yang tadi dipilihnya.

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Jaejoong terkejut ketika Yunho berjalan mendekatinya dan memberikan semua barang-barang yang tadi sudah ia pilih.

"Kau coba semua." Ucap Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Belum sempat Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat protes dan melakukan penolakan, ia sudah berada di dalam kamar ganti dengan setumpuk pakaian di kedua tangannya.

"Aish!" gerutu Jaejoong pelan.

Setelah Jaejoong melakukan _mini fashion show _pada Yunho dan tentu saja tanpa melepaskan _image nerdy_ nya, akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari toko-toko itu dengan setumpuk kantong belanja di kedua tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tiba-tiba membelikannya barang-barang mahal itu. Apa Yunho mencoba untuk 'memperbaiki' penampilannya? Pikir Jaejoong ingin tahu.

"Hey, ayo kita makan siang Aku sudah sangat kelaparan. Aku tidak tahu kalau belanja seperti ini akan menghabiskan begitu banyak energi." Ajak Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah restaurant mahal di dalam mall itu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan hanya mengikuti Yunho saja.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah belanja?"

"Nope. Tidak pernah."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan?"

"_Well.._ karena aku sedang ingin melakukannya. _Kajja."_ Jawab Yunho seadanya sambil duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

Jawaban asal Yunho hanya membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya samar. Namun ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Setelah memesan makanan mereka, Jaejoong dan Yunho terjebak dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin Jaejoong tanyakan, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya dan tertelan kembali. Sedangkan Yunho, ia tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana untuk bisa membujuk Jaejoong menghadiri pesta yang akan ia selenggarakan besok –pesta rutin yang sering ia selenggarakan tiap minggunya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho harus mengajak orang semacam Jaejoong untuk menghadiri pestanya. Keduanya frustasi dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jae –"

"Yun –"

Keduanya saling memanggil nama masing-masing dalam waktu yang bersamaan yang membuat mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain kemudian tertawa. Aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti keduanya. Suara tawa Jaejoong terdengar seperti melodi yang mengalun merdu di telinga Yunho dan ia.. menyukainya. Sedangkan Jaejoong paling suka jika ia melihat senyum di wajah Yunho karena ketika tersenyum, mata coklat itu semakin tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang sipit. Keduanya merasakan perasaan nyaman.

"Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pestaku." Ucap Yunho akhirya. Ajaib. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut karena bisa dengan lancarnya mengatakan hal itu dan ia hanya berharap Jaejoong menerima ajakannya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia menjadi mengerti sekarang mengapa Yunho membelikan pakaian-pakaian itu. Yunho ingin ia datang dalam pestanya dengan _image_ yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum dalam benaknya. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab ajakan Yunho, hidangan pesanan mereka sudah datang.

Lagi.

Keduanya mulai terjebak dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan sendok garpu dengan piring yang saling beradu yang terdengar ketika mereka menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan. Seperti sangat menikmati makanannya atau bingung harus berkata apa?

Setelah keduanya menghabiskan makanan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari restaurant itu dan memilih untuk pulang. Aksi saling diam masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Yunho membawa semua kantong belanjaannya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu jadi ingin membantunya.

"Sini biar kubawa sebagian." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan di tangan kiri Yunho. Yunho terkejut ketika Jaejoong menyentuh tangannya dan karena hal itu ia secara reflek melepaskan kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangan kirinya yang membuat semua kantong belanja itu berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk untuk memungut semua kantong belanja yang tadi di bawa Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tidak berkomentar dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini membawa sebagian kantong belanja. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika perasaan aneh itu kembali menyerangnya.

Selama di dalam _mall,_ orang-orang selalu menatap kearah keduanya. Mungkin terlihat aneh ketika melihat _The Almighty _Jung Yunho jalan berdampingan dengan _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong. Benar-benar seperti langit dan bumi.

"Jaejoong, mengenai ajakanku tadi –"

" –Ah! Aku ingin beli teh soda. Kau tunggu disini." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil menunjuk supermarket di lantai dasar.

Yunho ditinggal begitu saja oleh Jaejoong dengan setumpuk kantong belanjaan yang diletakan di atas lantai di dekat kakinya. Ia menggerutu pelan karena Jaejoong menghiraukannya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Jaejoong kembali dengan 2 kaleng teh soda yang ia beli di supermarket tadi.

"Ya, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, huh?" tanya Yunho merasa kesal karena ia harus menunggu seperti orang idiot dengan kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan mendelik sebal pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan sikap Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"_The Almighty_ Jung Yunho tidak suka menunggu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan teh soda rasa apel pada Yunho.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menerima kaleng yang disodorkan padanya. Jaejoong membuka tutup kaleng teh soda rasa _peach _nya lalu meminum teh soda itu. Yunho masih memegang kaleng dan belum membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit pikiran ingin sedikit melakukan balas dendam pada Jaejoong. Ia mengocok kaleng teh sodanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

"Ya Jaejoong ah! Aku tidak suka rasa apel, jadi berikan teh sodamu padaku." Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil kaleng teh soda yang sedang diminum Jaejoong. Jaejoong hampir tersedak karena aksi Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Aish, jinjja!" _gerutu Jaejoong sambil merelakan teh soda rasa _peach_ nya berada di tangan Yunho dan mengambil kaleng teh soda rasa apel yang disodorkan padanya.

Yunho meminum teh soda yang tadi di rebut dari Jaejoong. Dari sudut matanya, ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang akan membuka tutup kaleng itu. Ia sedikit menyeringai dalam minumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah melakukan ciuman tak langsung. Ia langsung berhenti meminumnya ketika meyadari hal itu.

Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho? Pikir Yunho dalam benaknya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar lengkingan pelan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong ketika teh soda yang baru dibuka memuncratkan isinya dan mengenai wajah, baju, dan juga celananya. Bahkan air soda itu mengalir dari tangan ke lengannya yang membuat lengan bajunya basah dan lengket. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan terganggu karena teh soda yang meleber dan berjatuhan ke lantai membuat lantai menjadi lengket.

Jaejoong melirik sinis kearah Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Jaejoong. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan, pipinya sedikit ia kembungkan, dan matanya yang melirik sinis kearah Yunho membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu menyadari kalau Jaejoong terlihat sangat.. manis.

Eh?! Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya. Apa baru saja Yunho berpikir kalau Jaejoong itu manis?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau pikir ini lucu?" desis Jaejoong pelan sambil membersihkan teh yang ada diwajah dengan tangan kanannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong ketika ia ingat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padanya.

"Hehe~ ya~ setidaknya itu balasan dariku karena kau sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja disini ." jawab Yunho enteng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Ish~ jinjja .._ terrnyata kau tipe orang yang pendendam." Dumel Jaejoong sambil meminum teh sodanya walaupun teh soda itu sudah membuat kekacuan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari samping dan menyadari betapa mancungnya hidung Jaejoong. Kalau saja kacamata bingkai tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya di lepas, mungkin hidungnya yang mancung dan runcing itu akan terlihat sangat jelas dan juga sepasang mata besar dan hitam yang sangat mempesona itu. Lagi-lagi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aish! Ada apa dengan diriku? Pikir Yunho sambil menatap kearah lain selain ke arah Jaejoong kemudian meminum teh sodanya lagi. Namun ia tersadar bahwa yang ia pikirkan sebagai –ciuman –tak –langsung itu membuat dirinya berhenti meminum teh soda rasa peach milik Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"_Kajja."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil kembali kantong belanjaannya yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Dari nada suaranya, Jaejoong sepertinya marah pada Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari itu buru-buru mengambil sisa kantong belanjaannya kemudian sedikit berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Ya Jaejoong ah!" panggil Yunho. Namun Jaejoong terus berjalan dan menghiraukan panggilannya.

Setelah Yunho berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya, ia menatap Jaejoong yang tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Ya kau marah padaku, huh?" tanya Yunho berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu. Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar _mall._

Yunho terdiam ketika Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menatap kaleng teh soda yang ada di tangan kanannya, kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia mematahkan pembuka tutup kalengnya yang berbentuk lingkaran itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki semakin cepat dan memblok jalan Jaejoong yang membuat laki-laki berpenampilan culun itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sinis. Masih kesal dengan insiden teh soda tadi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong. Ia menarik tangan kiri Jaejoong dan memasukan pembuka tutup kaleng yang berbentuk lingkaran itu ke jari manisnya. Jaejoong terkejut dengan aksi Yunho. Ia langsung menarik tangan yang tadi di genggam oleh Yunho. Manik mata hitamnya bergerak menatap mata coklat almond Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Nah, ini hadiah sebagai permintaan maafku. Cincin ini hanya ada satu di dunia ini dan sekarang hanya kau yang memakainya, jadi jaga baik-baik." Ucap Yunho sambil sedikit tertawa. Ucapan yang manis namun terdengar begitu konyol dan juga bodoh. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka ia bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu menggelikan.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat entah itu kepolosan atau kebodohan seorang Jung Yunho. Sesuatu yang baru ia lihat dari Yunho.

"_Aish, babo!_ Tentu saja 'cincin' ini hanya ada satu di dunia, lagipula siapa yang mau memakai 'cincin' seperti ini?" dumel Jaejoong sambil sedikit tertawa. Yunho tersenyum karena akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"_Well,_ setidaknya kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap ke arah mata coklat Yunho, _" –kajja." _Lanjut Yunho kemudian berbalik dan berjalan di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih terdiam ditempatnya berpijak sambil memperhatikan 'cincin' yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menyusul Yunho.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan tepat dimana ia sering mengantar Jajoong pulang. Jaejoong sudah akan keluar dari mobil sebelum akhirnya Yunho menahan lengannya–lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho dengan satu alis mata terangkat.

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan memberikan amplop merah marun padanya. Jaejoong menerima amplop itu dan membaca tulisan _'party'_ di depannya. Itu adalah undangan pesta yang tadi siang Yunho bicarakan.

"Datanglah." Ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan semua kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya kemudian keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Besok, aku akan menelponmu." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil memberikan isyarat tangan. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Yunho menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan mobil Yunho hingga akhirnya menghilang di belokan perempatan. Ia berjalan mendekati tong sampah besar yang ada di trotoar di depan gedung apartemennya kemudian membuang semua kantong yang ada ditangannya kedalam tong sampah itu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Let's we see, who is a player in this game.._ Jung." Gumam Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam_ lobby_ apartemen.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sudah 2 jam pesta berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari kehadiran Jaejoong. Yunho yang sedikit gelisah tidak henti-hentinya menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong. Tersambung.. namun panggilan itu tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengangkat panggilannya.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang duduk di kedua sisi Yunho hanya memperhatikan sahabat mereka yang frustasi sambil terus memainkan ponselnya berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang. Yoochun hanya menyeringai sambil meminum segelas _cocktail _nya.

"_Hyung,_ sepertinya dia tidak akan datang. Kau tahu kan dia itu Jaejoong Si Culun. Maksudku, dia pasti berpikir bahwa pesta ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya." Ucap Changmin berusaha membuat Yunho sedikit tenang.

Yoochun hanya diam tak berkomentar mendengarkan ucapan Changmin sambil memainkan gelas _cocktail_ nya. Ia menatap arlojinya dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dimana 1 jam lagi pesta akan usai. _Ok, maybe this's the show time_. Pikir Yoochun.

"_Well~well_ sepertinya akan ada yang kehilangan _Lamborghini_ kesayangannya dan menjadi budak? _Oh~~ I'd love it so damn much to see that."_ Ucap Yoochun dengan suara husky nya. Yunho menatap Yoochun dari sudut matanya yang tajam.

"_Oh, shut up Chun!"_ geram Yunho kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Yoochun dan ia tidak akan mungkin menjadi budaknya selama 3 bulan penuh. Oh, tidak untuk 100 juta tahun mendatang sekalipun.

"Dia tidak akan datang." Ucap Yoochun lagi berdecak pelan. Seolah mencemooh Yunho bahwa taruhan ini, ia lah pemenangnya.

"He will and don't show me your annoying ugly face." Desis Yunho semakin tidak sabar. Ia lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Tersambung.. panggilan itu selalu tersambung.

Di tengah-tengah rasa khawatir dan gelisah yang membelenggu Yunho, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah halaman depan. Seseorang baru saja tiba di pesta Yunho.

Orang itu memakai celana kulit hitam dengan sepatu_ boots_ hitam yang terpasang dikedua kakinya. Ia mengenakan kaos _v-neck_ hitam yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang terbentuk sempurna dan dilapisi _cardigan_ hitam panjang yang membuat telapak tangannya nyaris tertutupi _cardigan_ lengan panjang itu. Ia memakai kalung _cross_ panjang dan beberapa kalung yang menggantung di leher hingga dadanya. Rambut hitam bercampur warna merah marun yang dilayer di rambutnya dengan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya yang besar dan berwarna abu tua. _Eyeliner_ hitam menghiasi kedua matanya yang membuat tatapan mata itu terlihat semakin seksi dan liar. Bibir merah cherry nya terlihat begitu menggoda untuk sekedar di cicipi. Di daun telinga kanannya terlihat tiga buah tindikan yang berjejer dan di sebelah kanannya hanya ada satu tindikan. Pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya, membuat kulit putih itu terlihat begitu _glowing_ dan _outstanding_.

_Style_ _ala rocker_ yang sedikit menyimpang dari konsep pesta yang semi-formal.

Aroma _vanilla-mint_ begitu tercium ketika orang itu melewati orang-orang yang berada di halaman depan. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Seolah terhipnotis oleh kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengunyah permen karet _mint _di dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di dalam genggamannya sambil terus berjalan masuk ke tempat dimana Yunho berada. Ponselnya terus bergetar tanpa henti dalam genggamannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagu sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dengan santai. Ketika ia melewati seseorang yang sedang memegang sebuah gelas berisi _wine_ dan sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Ia memasukkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar kedalam gelas itu kemudian tersenyum menyeringai ketika menemukan orang yang sedang tadi ia cari.

Yunho terus-menerus menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong tanpa ada tanda untuk menyerah sedikitpun. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya terus menahan senyum lebarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian melangkahkan kaki kearah depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Dadanya bahkan mulai berdetak liar tidak karuan.

Yoochun yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri mematung. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Yunho hingga membuat sahabatnya mematung seperti itu. Ia mengerlingkan matanya menatap ke arah dimana Yunho sedang menatap satu titik. Ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan membelalakan mata ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati Yunho. Jika ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tidak akan bisa menebak orang itu. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa orang itu adalah.. Kim Jaejoong.

Changmin yang melihat keanehan kedua _hyung_ nya dan keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di tengah pesta membuat laki-laki jangkung itu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meletakan piring berisi kue-kue di atas meja kemudian mendekati Yoochun. Belum sempat ia menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping Yoochun ketika kedua manik matanya menatap seseorang yang begitu mempesona hingga membuatnya lupa cara untuk bernafas dan membuat mulutnya terbuka secara reflek.

Jaejoong yang berjalan semakin mendekati Yunho membuat laki-laki tampan itu diam seribu bahasa. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin ia salah mengenalinya ketika hanya Jaejoong yang belum hadir di dalam pesta pribadinya. Orang itu.. pasti Kim Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi bahan olokan di sekolah bisa berubah 180 derajat dan begitu menghipnotisnya. Pakaian hitam yang dikenakannya membuat kulit putih pucat itu terlihat begitu kontras. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bercampur merah marun dengan poni panjang yang nyaris menutupi matanya, terlihat sangat seksi dan liar. Matanya yang besar dan berbinar itu tidak lagi terhalangi oleh kacamata berbingkai tebal yang selalu bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Yunho merasa sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong memakai lensa kontak berwarna abu tua yang membuat matanya 1000 kali terlihat sangat indah dan mempesona membuat Yunho lupa untuk bernafas. Dadanya yang putih dan garis tulang selangkanya yang terlihat sempurna di balik kaos _v-neck_ hitam itu membuat Yunho berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Tidak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong akan terlihat begitu.. ekstrim. Perpaduan antara tampan, cantik, seksi, liar dan seduktif itu menjadi satu. Benar-benar kombinasi yang mampu membuat kedua kaki Yunho terasa lemas ketika melihatnya.

Jaejoong berdiri di hadapan Jung Yunho dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ja –" belum sempat Yunho menyebut namanya, Jaejoong menarik leher Yunho dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Yunho semakin membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan lembutnya bibir Jaejoong di atas bibirnya. Aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang terasa di bibir penuh Yunho membuat kepalanya terasa semakin berkunang-kunang.

Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya seolah ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka, namun mata besar itu menatap tajam Yoochun yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Yunho. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur kebelakang tubuh Yunho dan jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak seolah memberikan isyarat pada Yoochun untuk memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

Yoochun tertawa pelan melihat aksi 'brutal' Jaejoong malam ini. Ia mengeluarkan cek dibalik jas hitam dan juga kunci mobil _Ferrari_ di saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Ketika Yunho mulai menikmati ciuman Jaejoong dan ingin membalas ciuman yang terasa lembut itu, Jaejoong justru melepaskan ciumannya dan menunjukkan sebuah cek dan juga kunci mobil di depan wajah Yunho. Yunho membelalakan mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Na~ah~ easy, tiger." _Bisik Jaejoong pelan. Terdengar begitu seduktif dan berbahaya di kedua telinga Yunho.

**[Flashback]**

Yoochun yang sedang merokok di atas atap gedung sekolah terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, ia buang puntung rokok itu karena takut ketahuan oleh guru yang melakukan patroli.

Seseorang membuka pintu atap dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki atap. Yoochun menghela nafasnya lega ketika melihat bukan guru atau petugas yang berpatroli yang datang ke atas atap, melainkan _The Nerdy_ Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung." Teriak Yoochun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Ia turun dari tumpukan meja tak terpakai yang ia susun sendiri untuk menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Ia hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berpapasan dengan tubuh Jaejoong dan menahan lengannya.

"Apa maumu, ohng?" tanya Yoochun sambil menepis tangan Jaejoong di lengannya. Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ayo bertaruh." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya samar tidak mengerti.

"Kau beri semua yang akan kau berikan pada Yunho padaku jika aku memenangkan taruhan ini." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun membelalakan matanya. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya. Tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan mengetahui tentang taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Yunho.

"Bertaruh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kim?" tanya Yoochun pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berdecak pelan yang membuat Yoochun sedikit merinding. Entahlah, tidak pernah ia melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semua permainan kalian. Katakan saja, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku dijadikan sebagai barang taruhan. Hhmm, kau pikir aku cukup bodoh mempercayai perubahan sikap Yunho padaku akhir-akhir ini, huh?" jelas Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun menatap penampilan culun Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu kembali menatap mata yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya.

"Jadi kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Sejak dari awal." Jawab Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan." Jawab Yoochun menyerah, "Lalu, kenapa aku harus mau bertaruh denganmu? Memangnya, apa yang bisa kau beri padaku jika aku memenangkan taruhanmu, huh?" tanya Yoochun seperti mengejek Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan berjalan berputar mengelilingi tubuh Jaejoong dan mengingat statusnya yang ia tahu, tidak ada yang spesial dalam dirinya.

"_Well,_ mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan barang-barang mahal." Ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun menaikkan satu alis matanya, " –tapi aku bisa memberikan pelayananku padamu." Lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun tertawa ketika mendengarnya.

"Wow, kau menjual dirimu padaku?" tanya Yoochun blak-blakkan. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ya, apa hanya ada pikiran kotor yang ada dalam otakmu, hah? _Babo ya!" _ucap Jaejoong jadi merasa jengkel.

"Ya!" Yoochun tidak terima dirinya disebut bodoh.

"Dengar, aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas sekolahmu yang aku pastikan selalu mendapatkan nilai A, karena kudengar kau terancam _dropout_ karena nilaimu itu, huh? Park Yoochun? Bukankah ini akan menyelamatkanmu, huh?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yoochun bungkam dan memikirkan tawaran yang ditawarkan Jaejoong. Tawaran yang cukup menarik untuk menyelamatkan nilai-nilainya dan terutama ancaman _dropout._

"Uhm.. lalu taruhan apa yang kau ajukan, huh?" tanya Yoochun memastikan. Jika taruhannya sulit bagi dirinya, ia akan menolak taruhan ini, tapi jika itu menguntungkan baginya, ia akan menerimanya. _As simple as that._

"Aku akan mencium Jung Yunho ketika ia mengadakan pesta rutinnya dihadapan banyak orang dan aku akan membuat Yunho tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika melihat diriku dan selama aku berada disana. Aku akan membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Oleh karena, itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat Yunho mengundangku kepestanya dan.. aku juga akan membuat Yunho terpesona padaku. _Well, _akan kubuat semua orang terpesona padaku termasuk.. kau." Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri sambil menunjuk Yoochun. Yoochun tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Oh, membuat Yunho terpesona pada Si Culun Jaejoong?! Jangan bercanda! Pikir Yoochun dalam benaknya. Bahkan gadis nomor satu disekolah ini saja tidak bisa membuat Yunho terpesona padanya. Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong ini sedang mabuk. Mabuk karena buku-buku yang ia baca. Pikir Yoochun lagi masih tertawa kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal melihat Yoochun menertawakannya begitu keras.

"_Well,_ kalau begitu _good luck,_ Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk sekali bahu kanan Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"_Deal with it?"_ tanya Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya tanpa repot-repot membalikan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang membuat senyum Jaejoong terlihat begitu lebar.

**[end of flashback]**

"_Well, bet is a bet.._ Jung." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum ia merobek cek itu di hadapan wajah Yunho dan membuangnya. Jaejoong melangkah mundur dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Yoochun.

"_Annyeong~_ senang berbisnis denganmu, Park Yoochun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pada Yoochun yang membuat lutut Yoochun terasa lemas seketika.

Yoochun tertawa sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Ia mengakuinya, bahkan ia pun terpesona dengan Si Culun Kim Jaejoong.

"Dan senang berbisnis denganmu. Terimakasih sudah memberikan pertunjukkan paling spektakuler malam ini." Jawab Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa bahkan ia tidak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun. Jaejoong melewati orang-orang yang tadi melihat aksinya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Ia mendekati seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun _baby blue_ selututnya dengan tali tipis yang tergantung di kedua bahunya dan memperlihatkan betapa mulusnya bahu itu. Ia menunjukkan kunci mobil di hadapan wajah gadis itu yang terus menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kunci mobil dan dengan gerakan reflek, gadis itu menangkap kunci itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_It's your."_ Ucap Jaejoong kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih terhipnotis oleh pesonanya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang belum tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi bibir Yunho di permukaan bibirnya sambil memegang salah satu kalung berliontin tutup kaleng teh soda yang Yunho berikan kemarin padanya. Yunho seolah tidak menyadari kalung itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion Jung dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis dibibirnya.

_Bet is a bet.. nothing more.. nothing less._

=============== FIN =============

Huanyooooooonnnnggg‼‼ aaahhh wassap? Miss meh? xDDD miss u too my lovely reader ;)

Aaahh sorry for not updating any ff in here… still busy as ever… T.T sorry #deepbow

1: aku tahu kalian bakal lempar pisau, parang, golok, even katana towards me coz I haven't update anything for years‼ *lebay dikit xp* jadi maafkan aku.. huhuhuhu

2: sebagai ganti update ff shine, aku kasih one shoot ini aja yah? Hehehe xD ini oneshoot lama kok, jd yah.. aku ga perlu mengeluarkan banyak effort buat apdet ini ;) tp yah itu. Karena masalah waktu, aku baru bsa apdet sekarang *in this hour? Seriously* dan aku terinspirasi bikin ini dari CF nya Sandara Park feat Lee MinHo yang cas beer itu xD *apalah itu namanya lupa lagi* hohoho aku klo bkin ff yunjae pasti terinspirasi dari apaaaa gtu :D

3: all fault is in me :(( harusnyaaaa aku udah bisa apdet shine minggu ini, tp karena aku so easly to get distracted, jd nya ff itu sedikit 'terlupakan' xD #plak kmrn2 aku keasikan nntn running man, minggu ini aku keasikan hangout sama temen, dan aku blm lanjutin lg itu ff… tinggal editing dan finishing tp mood nya blm dapet T.T jd kadang suka males ngerjaiinya *di cincang*

4: makannya, sebagai permintaan maaf aku kasih ff one shoot ini dulu aja yah? Hehehe otte? Otte? Gmn ceritanya? xD pkknya bayangin aja lah si jeje kyk di konser2 dia yg www yg suka bikin drooling :Q

5: ini ff *cough*ada sequel *cough* nya.. tp nnti aku apdetnya, klo udah apdet shine :'D #hiks

6: untuk ff shine, aku rencana akhir bulan ini apdetnya.. hohoho.. jd tungguin aja bulan ini, kay? *pray hard*

Pkknya makasih buat smua yg nungguin shineeeee‼‼! Aaaahhh cukup gila jg ff itu banyak peminatnya #touched smoga aku bisa terus apdet buat ff itu :3 hehehehe

Love you all‼!

Last but not least, thank you‼!


End file.
